


The Thief

by telera



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Felching, M/M, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan finds a late night visitor at ENCOM...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief

Twenty-seven years, Kevin. Twenty-seven years looking alter your legacy. I feel like I’ve been the guardian of the ENCOM tower forever. I guess I’m getting old.

 

Of course, it doesn’t help that today is the anniversary of your disappearance. Everybody has spent the day avoiding me. Even Mrs. Duncan-Smith, my secretary, found an excuse to leave for a coffee when I arrived this morning. My bad mood when this day arrives is legendary.

 

Don’t get me wrong, I’m not in denial. I know you’re dead. You’ve been for a long time. But this was your life, your vision, and I will never let anybody destroy it. Your legacy will survive, Kevin, even if it’s through me.

 

Isn’t it funny? You once said any eight-year old could program better than I did. And now I’m the chairman of your company. Sure, I was never as bright as you were, Kevin. But I’m doing my best to keep your dream alive.

 

As I look through the window of my office, I realize it’s still a while for everybody to go home and for the ritual to begin. You remember when we spent the nights here, programming and stealing codes and trying not to get caught? I like to do that once a year. I mean, spending a night here, in the office, drinking and remembering the good times. Roy used to join me before the cancer ate him up. And Lora… Wherever she is, fuck her.

 

No, I guess it will only be a bottle of Jack and me tonight. As it’s been for the past ten years. Sometimes I wonder why I keep on doing this. I end up drunk and crying and feeling lonelier than ever. But I think I owe it to you. This is your place, Kevin. And you should be remembered, if not by the employers, at least by me.

 

At 4 a.m. in the morning I wake up with a start in the sofa of my office. The bottle of Jack is empty on the floor, and the ice in the tumbler has left a dark spot over the upholstery. I’ll get it cleaned tomorrow. Nobody will make any questions.

 

I tuck your old picture in my pocket, close to my heart, and I smile at the latest version of Space Paranoids still playing on my iPad. Not even that Korean kid can beat your record.

 

I sigh and get on my feet. I’ve got a headache and I’m thirsty, but I’ll manage. As I walk to the lift, I see a flash of light under the door of the photocopy room. For a moment I think it’s the hangover, but then I see it again. I frown as I look at my watch. 4:17 a.m. Who could possibly be so early for work?

 

I open the door of the room but there’s nobody there. A bunch of papers is getting printed, and as I pick one I blink in disbelief. It’s part of the minutes from the last Board meeting, when it was agreed that the new OS would be launched in the second semester of the year. The photocopy machine whirls and more sheets appear on the tray. The company’s budget. The statistics from last term. The expected sales and benefits. The planned updates for the new OS.

 

A blind rage wells up inside me as I realize someone is stealing the plans of the company. And whoever it is, the bastard has hacked into the system knowing exactly what to look for- and where to find it. These are top security files only a few people in the office have access to. I look at the display panel on the photocopy machine and read the name of the person sending the files. Marjorie Duncan-Smith. That’s quite impossible, as she was not in her office when I left mine, and her computer was off.

 

As I pace the little room, I try to make sense of it all. My mind is still a little foggy, but I force myself to think. Is the bastard still in the building? Would security catch him? And why is he sending everything to the photocopy machine when he could download a copy of these files? I rack my brain for an answer, and I suddenly find it.

 

Any unauthorized copy of the company’s files is registered in the system, but if the secretary of the Chairman printed a copy of the files, nobody would suspect. Especially, if she sent the files to the communal photocopy machine instead of printing everything in her own printer. I have to smile at the intelligence behind it. Digital copies and illegal downloads are easy to track down, but paper is virtually undetectable. The bastard could be selling these printouts tomorrow in the black market and nobody will be the wiser.

 

I’m making a mental list of the possible suspects when I hear footsteps on the corridor and Edward Dillinger Jr. appears on the door of the photocopy room.

 

‘You!’

 

I punch him hard in the face before he has time to react, and the sound of his nose cracking is as nauseating as satisfying.

 

‘Alan, wait!’ he says, but I’m punching him again, and again, until his glasses fly broken to the floor and his nose and lips ooze a continuous stream of blood.

 

‘Please, I can explain!’ he cries, but I knee kick him in the stomach, and in the ribs, and he falls to the floor groaning in pain. It’s mean to kick him while he’s curled in a protective ball, but I do it nonetheless, relishing in the sharp yells that escape his lips. Treacherous little worm. I always knew it was a mistake to hire him. Like father, like son.

 

The photocopy machine has stopped printing, and as I watch the young Dillinger sobbing pathetically on the floor, a dark plan begins to form in my head.

 

‘You know what will happen to you if I call the police?’ I say as I kneel by his side. He recoils from my touch, fearing another blow, but I only caress his hair ‘You’ll go to prison, Junior’.

He looks at me with a wild look in his eyes.

 

‘Please, Alan’ he rasps out, spitting a reddish glob of saliva ‘Don’t… Please, don’t’.

 

‘Oh, yes. Just like your daddy. He was in for… how long? Ten years? I’ll make sure you stay no less than that’.

 

‘Alan, please…’ he begs, and the fear in his eyes makes me smile.

 

‘You know what will happen to you then? Such a pretty boy like you’ I stroke his lips, swollen and covered in dried blood ‘You’ll be a punk. And they’ll turn you out in no time. The first night, when you arrive. They’ll fight for the privilege to rape you, and you’ll be the whore of a bunch of psychopaths for the rest of your live. Their cocksucking slave. Nobody will ever listen to you, and if you don’t die of a knife slicing your throat open, HIV will kill you’.

 

‘No, Alan’ Junior begged, and his eyes filled with tears ‘Please, don’t report me, please. I’ll do anything you want, but please, not the prison’.

 

I press one finger to his broken lip and push it inside his mouth, feeling a couple of loose teeth. He looks at me terrified, but he’s clever enough to begin sucking.

 

‘Good boy’ I whisper, and soon I’m ramming three fingers into his mouth, watching him gag and gasp for air. For a moment, I consider sticking my dick down his throat, but I’d rather he licked me clean when I’m done with his ass.

 

‘You’re gonna be a good boy, right Junior?’ I ask as I make him lie on his stomach and move between his legs.

 

He gives out a strangled sob, and I pull down his pants with one hand as I unzip with the other.

 

‘I’m sure you will’.

 

I spit on his asshole as I’m feeling extra generous, and I shove my cock up to the hilt. How he cries, Kevin. I wish you could hear him. He’s tight and hot and it’s such a pleasure to break him. I come in his ass too soon, and then I clean my cock in his mouth. And will you think he resisted? He stuck his tongue out and licked me for all he was worth. What a dutiful, dirty whore he is.

 

As I look back on that night, I realize it was the best anniversary ever. Not only did I prevent ENCOM’s ruin, but I neutralized its sworn enemy forever. He’s on his knees under my table now, sucking my cock as he does every morning.  He’ll swallow, and in five minutes he’ll be presenting our new OS to the shareholders.

 

I stretch my arms behind my head and close my eyes. For the first time in many years, life is good.


End file.
